


Consume

by xbloodlinesx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Killing, Kissing, Lemon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Alicia Deon kills her boyfriend, consumes his flesh
Relationships: Alicia Deon/Joey Hobbs
Kudos: 5





	Consume

Alicia points a knife at her boyfriend Joey. there's blood dripping down her nose from the propane. She was running through the city in a rampage, trying to kill people, eat their flesh. 

She breaks her knuckles, pressing down on her fingers till the bones break. Joey stabbed her with a needle, making the pain go away trying to make the pain fade, trying to do her a favor.

"Yeah this is what I do, I love killing humans for their flesh, it's good." She throws her head back and laughs.

Joey cowered in fear, the voices in his head screaming run now. He prays the voices are human. He was so scared but also fascinated at the same time. His head feels super clouded, he hasn't blinked in a minute, it's super strange.

"Baby girl don't kill me, please remember how we met!" He pleaded.

"Careful or you'll lose it, you're gonna go insane!"

She stares at him, laughing like she can't even remember how they met which was at a dinner where she worked. He came in with his long hair, t-shirt, jeans, sat down at a booth and ordered a chocolate milk shake, they started talking and eventually hooked up.

"Please understand I'm trying my hardest, my head's a mess but I'm trying regardless. Anxiety is one Hell of a problem. It's not right, it's not fair." Joey screams, putting his head in his hands, he wants to die.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alicia screams, eyes flashing a bright red.

Joey stumbles towards Alicia leaning in close to her face, they breathe each other air, staring at each other before Joey crashes his lips against Alicia’s, he sucks on her tongue as he reaches underneath her skirt, pulling her panties down, he slips his fingers inside her folds, fingering her, high pitched moans filled his ears, she was a crazy bitch but such a good girlfriend at the same time.

"You can take my flesh if you want, I don't care anymore I wanna die."Joey breathes out, pulling his fingers out of her and backing away a little bit.

"Finally, I thought you'd never ask."

Alicia runs towards Joey at a fast speed, her arm high above her head, she stabbed Joey in the stomach with a knife, ripping him apart, tearing his flesh from his bones with her mouth, blood dripping down her face as she ate him alive.


End file.
